Wait, What!
by PhoenixAndJinx
Summary: Clarisse gets punched! Percy gets a sister! Jason flies into trees! Wait, what! Percabeth, Solangelo, Liper, Frazel, Chris x Clarisse Rewritten as Marionette!
1. Chapter 1

The downwards spiral began after her cousin left. She was placed in a special needs classroom for her ADHD and dyslexia.7 months later, her and her mom were driving home when a drunk driver ran a red light and hit them. The car spun and her mother slammed her head against the steering wheel and was knocked unconscious. Disoriented, she climbed out of the car and was about 6 feet away when the car burst into flames. She heard the distant sirens as she watched the car and her mother burn. She could do nothing but watch as she felt the heat of the fire. She suffered second degree burns on her arms, neck, and face. The burns on her left arms were so disfiguring that she wore an ace bandage wrapped around it at all times. She was sent to live with her aunt for a week until her aunt tried to hang herself. She was sent into foster care and was bounced around from home to home for 3 years before she ran away. In the last home her foster mother physically abused her but Child Protective Services didn't believe her. She had been living in a park for 3 days before the first monster found her. The manticore walked into her camp and put his painted nails on his hips.

"Girl. Do you know how hard it is to catch you?!" He rolled his eyes before he began shooting the barbs from his tail. "Just hold still honey. It'll be over soon!"

"I'm not fucking stupid!" She tripped backwards over a tree root and gashed her leg open on a rock. She stared up as the manticore approached. An arrow flew out of a nearby tree and struck the manticore in the chest.

"Aphrodite why me?" He exploded into gold dust.

"Glitter." She giggled. She saw a man jump out of the tree before everything faded to black.

* * *

**Introducing Pineapple and Jinx!**

**P: we are on fire today! i feel like a volcano spewing words!**

**J: pompage**

**P: that was terrible**

**J: i know. it's not my fault the gods made vesuvius erupt!**

**P: i doubt that**

**J: anyways for more information check out our profile**

* * *

He walked towards the girl as she passed out from blood loss. He placed his hands on the gash and hummed as the wound began to heal. He pulled out a baggie of ambrosia and ate some before settling down to wait for the girl to wake up.

~flashback~

A young Atlanta sat on the floor of her mothers bedroom sorting through her mother's jewelry box. Her mother was cleaning out her closet when Atlanta pulled something from the box.

"Mommy?"

"Yes darling?"

"What's this?" Atlanta held up a wooden pendant shaped like pegasus. Her mother got a distant look in her eye.

"Your father gave that to me before he left."

"Who is my daddy?"

"That's not important dear." She grabbed the box and put it away.

~flashback~

"Ha ha. You can't catch me!" Her cousin yelled as she took off running.

"Yes I can!" Atlanta took off after her cousin. She chased her for a while before they rolled down a hill.

"That was fun Clarisse."

"I know kid, I know."

~end flashbacks~

Michael watched the girl begin to stir.

"Are you awake?" Her eyes flew open and she punched him in the chest.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Ow." Michael groaned.

"I said, 'Who the hell are you?!'"

"Michael Yew. Son of Apollo."

"Apollo? As in the greek god?"

"Yes." Michael went through the speech about how the gods and monsters were real.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well considering you got attacked by a manticore, I'd say you were a demigod. Which parent did you live with?"

"My mom." She snapped.

"Then your dad must have been the god. Well you're not one of my siblings, so that eliminates Apollo."

"How do you know?"

"Most Apollo kids have blond or brown hair and yours is black."

"Oh."

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Camp Halfblood. They'll train you."

"Alright. Let's go." Atlanta picked up her bag and they made their way out of the park.

* * *

**Question of the chapter: What is your favorite song?**

**J: To the Sky by Owl City or The Rhyme by Scratch21**

**P: So What by Three Days Grace**

**Feel free to ask us a question and if it's not too personal we'll answer!**

**J: Look at your shoes. Are they tied?**

**P: Really?**


	2. Chapter 2

**We forgot to tell you a few things last chapter.**

**1) Michael and Atlanta will ****NOT** **be together.**

**2) We are ignoring and changing some of the things from The Heros of Olympus books.**

**3) The reason Michael is alive is that he was not confirmed dead until The House of Hades.**

**4) Characters: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Leo, Piper, Clarisse, Chris, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Michael, Travis, Katie, Atlanta, Connor, Reyna, Calypso**

**5) The ships that have been decided so far are: Percy x Annabeth, Nico x Will, Leo x Piper, Clarisse x Chris, Hazel x Frank, Travis x Katie**

* * *

"What the hell?" Michael yelled as the fourth monster of the day exploded. They had been slowly making their way towards Camp for the past week and Michael had been praying to the gods that the attacks would stop but they kept growing in frequency. He had never been attacked so often. He looked at Atlanta.

"Your dad must be pretty powerful. I've never had four attacks in a day." Atlanta shrugged.

"Guess it's a good thing you gave me the knives huh?" She held up her two Celestial Bronze and silver throwing knives.

"I guess." He looked around at the park that they were currently in.

"Looks like a good spot to camp for the night." He pulled his bag off and pulled out their collapsible tent and handed it to Atlanta. She set up the tent while he went to find firewood. He found some and made the fire to cook dinner.

* * *

They were both asleep when the next attack occurred in the early hours of the morning. Atlanta heard something outside rummaging through their supplies. She peeked out and saw a cyclops looking through the bag of food. She rushed over to Michael's sleeping bag.

"What?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"There's a cyclops outside!"

"Shit. Again?"

"They just find us irresistible." She joked.

"I guess so." Michael mumbled before exiting the tent.

"Hey ugly!" He called. The cyclops spun around to face him.

"Hello demigod. Prepare to die."

"How about...no?" Michael said. He lunged at the cyclops. While he had been distracting the monster, Atlanta snuck up behind it and threw her knives.

"Dammit." The cyclops turned to dust.

"Good job." Michael praised as the knives flew back to her hand. In the silence that followed a faint whimpering could be heard.

"Michael, do you hear that?"

"Sounds like it's coming from over here." He began moving further into the trees. They stumbled upon a small clearing and sitting in the middle was a black hellhound.

"Looks like a puppy." Atlanta said.

"Must have just been left."

"Left?"

"Hellhounds leave the young ones so they can learn to fend for themselves." Michael explained. The puppy began to walk towards Atlanta. She knelt down and held out her hand.

"Careful." Michael cautioned. The pup sniffed her hand and sneezed.

"Aww." The pup nudged her hand and Atlanta scratched behind the puppy's ears.

"He's cute. Can we keep him?" Atlanta asked. She picked up the puppy who looked like a Croatian sheepdog.

"So long as he behaves and doesn't try to kill us."

"Will you help me come up with his name?"

"He's yours. You pick his name."

* * *

It had been three days since they had found the hellhound and it had already grown to the size of a full grown Croatian sheepdog. Today they were going to try shadow travelling to the next major city. If they could shadow travel, it would take a lot less time to get to Camp. They both placed a hand on the dogs head before Atlanta said the destination. They melted into the shadows for what seemed like forever. When they emerged, both demigods groaned as they clutched their heads.

"Note to self, shadow travelling causes dizziness and headaches." Michael groaned. They ate a small bit of ambrosia before they began setting up camp for the night. They ate dinner and Michael went to sleep. Atlanta lay in her sleeping bag staring at the top of the tent for a while before falling into a fitful sleep.

++++ enter nightmare ++++

Atlanta heard a steady beeping as she slowly woke up. She looked around and realized that she was in a hospital room. She had bandages on her arms, neck, and some of her face. A nurse walked in to check her vitals.

"Glad to see you awake. You've been asleep most of the time. Do you want me to get the doctor for you?" The nurse spoke as she did what she needed to do.

"Yes please." The nurse left and came back with the doctor.

"Good morning Atlanta. I suppose you have some questions."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You suffered second degree burns to your neck, arms, and face."

"Where's my mom?" The doctors face changed.

"I don't know how to tell you this but your mom passed away in the fire."

"NO! NO! THAT CAN'T BE! YOU'RE LYING WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE'S MY MOM?!" Atlanta screamed and cried.

"I'm very sorry but it's true."

++++ end nightmare ++++

Michael was woken to the sound of Atlanta's screams. He shot up and looked for a monster before he realized she was dreaming. He walked over to her sleeping bag.

"Atlanta. Atlanta!" He called as he gently shook her shoulder. She sat up and her eyes flew open. She gasped and began to cry. Michael wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh. It's ok. It was just a nightmare. You're safe. I've got you." He soothed as he rocked her in his arms. She turned and buried her face in his shirt as she cried herself back to sleep. He slowly laid back and it wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

The sunlight streamed in through the tent flap as Atlanta began to stir. She stretched and yawned before she noticed Michael curled up behind her. She was confused for a second before remembering what had happened. She groaned. She hadn't had a nightmare that bad in ages and thought that they had finally stopped. Apparently not. She got up and walked out of the tent and towards the nearby lake to clean up a little bit. By the time she got back, Michael had woken up and made breakfast.

"Thanks and sorry about last night." She said.

"It's fine. Everyone has a nightmare once in a while and if you want to talk about it, I'm here." Atlanta hugged him.

"Thanks." They sat down and ate breakfast before getting dressed and packing. They left the park and continued on the way to camp as the hellhound happily trotted along behind them.

* * *

**Wade98: Thank you and we hope the story meets your expectations.**

**Thank you to: Must-Think-Of-Username, , and sibuna4everfabina for following!**

**Thank you to: Must-Think-Of-Username and sibuna4everfabina for favoriteing!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism accepted!****There is a poll on our profile to vote for the hellhound's name or leave a review with a suggestion.**

**Feel free to ask us a question and if it's not too personal, we'll answer!**

**In case you haven't read our profile:**

**Updates will not be regular as we are both busy and find it difficult to meet up.**

**We are both female.**

**Question of the chapter: Favorite holiday?**

**P: Halloween (CANDY!)**

**J: Christmas **


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE!

* * *

"Oh shit!" Michael yelled.

"What?" Atlanta looked up and saw the monsters. There were three laelaps, the four mares of Diomedes, a flock of Stymphalian Birds, and the teumessian fox headed towards them.

"Fuck!" She yelled as she picked up her pack and began to run.

''Run!" Michael yelled.

"No shit Sherlock!"

"Keep running and we'll hit the barrier and they won't be able to cross!" They ran up Half-Blood Hill and the barrier came into view.

"Almost there!" Michael yelled. They ran across the barrier and turned back to look at the monsters. The monsters hesitated before dissolving into shadow.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Only hellhounds do that!" Atlanta yelled as the shadow passed under the barrier. The shadow began to form the monsters.

"SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! FUCKING HELL! DAMNIT! FUCKING SHIT! RUN!" Atlanta yelled. She threw her knives into a forming bird.

"Alec attack!" The hellhound grew bigger and launched itself at a laelaps. They ran towards the center of camp.

"FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! DAMNIT! DAMN IT ALL TO FUCKING HELL HEY CAMPERS! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER HERE AND KILL SOME MOTHERFUCKING MONSTERS!" Atlanta yelled. A boy came out from behind a pine tree rubbing his eyes.

"Waz goin on?" The boy slurred. He immediately woke up when he saw the crowd of monsters.

"Where the hell is that thing? Screw it. I'll go get help." The boy sprinted away.

* * *

Clovis ran up to Clarisse in the center of camp breathing heavily.

"Monsters...woods...fuck...need...help...go." Clovis fell to the ground.

"Solace! Carry Clovis to the infirmary and watch him. Everyone else get armor and weapons!" Clarisse yelled. The campers scrambled to obey.

* * *

The campers ran up the hill yelling as their armor crashed around. All the monsters except the Stymphalian Birds dissolved back into shadow and disappeared. There were around 30 birds in total. Campers began firing arrows, throwing knives, and swinging their swords. There was even one guy shooting flames from his hands. The birds were quickly dispatched and everyone cheered and turned to head back to camp. And as soon as they reached camp hell broke loose.

* * *

Atlanta marched up to Clarisse with a murderous look on her face.

"I thought you were dead!" She punched Clarisse in the face and knocked her down. She stormed past the bathrooms and the pipes burst and water soaked Clarisse. She ran for the forest. The campers stood there in silence.

"I knew it!" Michael shouted as everyone turned to look at him.

"Michael?" Will asked. Michael scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh..yeah." The Apollo cabin swamped him in a group hug before bursting into tears. Will started yelling and the rest of the cabin backed away.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR YEARS! WE THOUGHT YOU DIED! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?! Why didn't you come back?" Will hugged his brother and cried. The campers were still in shock and no one had gone after Atlanta. Nico pushed past the campers and headed towards the forest to talk to the girl.

* * *

Atlanta ran with Alec into the forest. She sat by a large rock and pulled up her knees. Nico walked out of the rocks shadow.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She jumped up and started hitting him.

"Ow. Ow. What the hell?! I just asked if you were ok!" He grabbed her arms.

"Alec attack!" Atlanta yelled. Nico looked confused before he was tackled to the ground. Something began licking his face. Nico laughed and began petting what he now realized was a hellhound. Atlanta now looked confused as Nico stood up unharmed and held out his hand.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. And you are?"

"Atlanta." She sat back down.

"You caused quite a scene back there. Care to tell me what that was about?" He sat down next to her. She glared at him before turning away.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I don't know you and you don't care." She snapped.

"But I want to know you."

"Excuse me?"

"Not like that! Just as a friend! I'm gay!" Nico panicked.

"Oh."

"So why did you hit Clarisse?"

"She's my cousin and went missing a few years ago without a trace. After a couple of months we gave up and the police told us she was likely dead."

"Ah. Well, we thought Michael was dead and after you left my boyfriend yelled at yours and cried all over him."

"No! We are not together! He's gay! Why does everyone think we're together? And why aren't you comforting your boyfriend?"

"There's monsters out here and everyone else was too scared of you to come find you and Will's got his siblings. He'll be fine for a bit." Nico explained.

"Wait, what? Michael's gay?" He asked.

"Oops. Don't tell him I said that." Alec growled.

"We better head back. They only growl when monsters are near." Nico said.

* * *

Nico had declared himself Atlanta's tour guide and was showing her around. They stopped at the Apollo cabin to get Will and Michael before heading to the big house.

"So you're Nico's girlfriend?" Atlanta asked Will.

"Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Yes." She smirked.

"Why you little…" He pulled her in and gave her a noogie. She pushed him away.

"So when's dinner?" Atlanta asked. The conch horn blew.

"Now." Michael said. They walked to the dining pavilion and led Atlanta towards the Hermes table.

"This is where you'll sit until you've been claimed. Travis and Connor get over here!" Nico yelled. They walked over.

"Yes?" Travis asked.

"This is Atlanta. She'll be sitting here til she gets claimed."

"Ok." Connor said as they sat down next to her.

"See you after dinner." Michael said.

"Nice punch." Connor said.

"Yeah. No one's ever dared punch her before."

"She deserved it." Atlanta snapped.

"Ok. Just say what you want to eat and it'll appear on your plate."

"Grilled ham and cheese sandwich?" The sandwich appeared.

"Same goes for the cups." Travis said.

"Sprite." The Sprite appeared.

"So where are you from?" Connor asked.

"Arizona." She was saved from her interrogation by a flash near the entrance to the pavilion. A man in khaki shorts and bright colored hawaiian shirt walked up to Chiron.

"Did Percy blow up the toilets again?" The man joking said"Not quite."

"Well then who did? I thought I felt some explode."

"They did. Do you know if you could have a daughter?" Poseidon's face grew thoughtful.

"I guess it's possible. Let me look. She'd be in Hermes cabin for now right?" Chiron nodded. Poseidon held out his hand and a glowing trident appeared. It circled around the table before hovering over Atlanta's head. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Oops. Gotta run. I'll be back later. Have someone help her get settled in my cabin please." Poseidon said to Chiron before flashing away.

* * *

J: What a wonderful day they been having(though the weather):)

Question of the Chapter: Favorite animal

J: okapi or wolves

P: Turtles and penguins

J: Hey I just realised Atlanta , Atlantis


	4. Chapter 4

P: sorry it took so long! we seem to be inspired recently do hopefully you won't have to wait so long next time. Enjoy!

j; thought i would be nice and warn you guys you will probably laugh, cry, and/or fangirl/fanboy

* * *

"This is cabin 3. You'll be staying here and unless Chiron says otherwise, you'll be joining our cabin for activities. If you need anything just find one of us. Think you've got it?" Connor asked.

"I think so. I'll see you guys in the morning." Atlanta walked out to the porch with them.

"Bye. We'll come get you tomorrow afternoon for activities." Travis said as the boys walked down the steps.

* * *

Atlanta woke up to something rather heavy being thrown on her.

"What the hell do you want this early in the morning?" Atlanta grumbled without looking up. There was a small shriek before something sharp poked her in the back.

"Who are you and why are you in my cabin?" A male voice asked.

"Atlanta, daughter of Poseidon. Who wants to know?" She snapped.

"Percy Jackson, apparently your brother." The voice replied. Atlanta sat up and stared at the teen.

"Brother? They didn't mention a brother." Atlanta mumbled to herself. She got out of bed and walked out of the cabin. Percy followed her as she was obviously not awake. She walked up the Hades cabin steps and through the door.

"What is she doing?" He asked himself. The girl marched out of the cabin pulling Nico by his ear.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" She growled as she gestured to Percy.

"I forgot?" Nico guessed. He had honestly forgot about Percy with all the commotion the day before. She let go of his ear before marching back towards cabin 3.

"Where are you going?" Nico yelled.

"Back to bed!" She yelled.

* * *

"So, I have a sister now?" Percy asked.

"Glad you got that much Seaweed Brain."

"When did she get here?"

"Last night. FYI she's a very violent person." Nico said before he walked back into his cabin to sleep. Percy walked back to his cabin and just as he reached the door, the horn for breakfast went off.

"Damnit!" He heard the girl curse from inside.

* * *

Atlanta dragged her feet as she followed Percy to breakfast. She sat down and tucked her head under her arms.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked.

"Ask me when I've woken up." She mumbled.

"Ok?" Percy was confused. Connor Stoll was approaching the table.

"You guys are joining us for activities today." He shook Atlanta's shoulder. "Dr. Pepper." He spoke to her cup and pushed it towards her. He shook her shoulder.

"Wake up and drink the Dr. Pepper Princess." He said before he went to join his brother at the Hermes table. Atlanta picked up the cup and drank.

"French Toast." She told her plate and began eating. Percy watched the scene with amusement.

"So...something going on there already?" Percy smirked. Atlanta punched him in the arm.

"You're gross." She stood up and stretched.

"I'm going to head back and change. I'll see you later." Atlanta said before walking away.

* * *

"Where's Atlanta?" Connor asked Percy

"Why? She your girlfriend?" Percy teased.

"No. Just… no." Atlanta and Nico walked up. What Atlanta wore now was very different from the baggy sweatpants and sweater she had worn that morning. She had on dark jeans, a dark grey t-shirt, and boots. She had her hair pulled back in a short ponytail and had bandages wrapped around her left arm.

"What's with the bandages?" Percy asked. Atlanta glanced at Connor.

"I'll tell you later."

* * *

"Pretty good for your first time up the lava wall." Travis complemented as the Hermes, Poseidon, and Hades cabins headed to lunch.

"At least I didn't fall off like Percy did." She snickered. Percy pouted.

"You're the one that nearly kicked me in the face!" He playfully accused.

"Did not!" Atlanta argued. A blonde girl walked up and kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Who's this?" She inquired.

"Annabeth, this is my sister Atlanta. Atlanta, this is my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy introduced. Annabeth looked thoughtful.

"Atlanta La Rue?"

"Yes. Have I met you before?" Atlanta asked. She had to admit that the girl looked vaguely familiar.

"I pulled you back from that fire a few years ago remember?" Atlanta grimaced and looked at Percy. Annabeth's eyebrows raised before she nodded.

"Well then. Shall we head to lunch?" Annabeth asked.

"We shall." Percy proclaimed as he held his elbow out to Annabeth. She giggled before taking his elbow and they walked away.

"I'll see you guys after lunch. I'm going to take a walk." Atlanta excused herself from the rest of the campers.

"Meet you in the Poseidon cabin?" Nico asked.

"Sure. Bye guys." She waved and walked off towards the woods.

* * *

Atlanta walked towards Zeus' fist. Alec materialized from shadow and began walking beside her. She sat down beside the rock and Alec shrunk down to sit in her lap.

"I think I've finally done it. I think I've finally found a home." She hugged the dog and cried happy tears. She didn't notice him until he spoke.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Connor asked. She wiped at her eyes.

"No reason. I'm not crying."

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" Connor wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arms.

"Nothing's wrong." She snapped hugging Alec closer to her chest.

"You can tell me you know. I won't tell anyone." He sounded so truthful but then again so had many others.

"I said nothing's wrong. Now leave before I sic Alec on you." She waited for him to leave as all the others had. He didn't.

"Alec attack!" Alec looked at Atlanta confused before stumbling into Connor's lap. He yipped at the boy before licking his face

"Traitor." Atlanta told the dog.

"I honestly want to know what's wrong. I hate to see you hurting."

"No you don't! You just want to know so you can go tell your friends about the damaged girl! You don't care about me! No one does!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. Alec whined and nudged Atlanta's hand. She stood up and was about to storm off when Connor grabbed her arm.

"Look, I know you've been hurt before and I'm sorry. But I genuinely want to help and be your friend." Atlanta looked at the ground.

"I dont care if you're sorry! Everyone's sorry! Sorry won't bring them back! I don't need your help!" She tightened her grip on Alec.

"I..I..I don't need anyone." Connor pulled her into a hug.

"I know it hurts and I know I can't bring them back but you can't shut everyone out. You can't bottle everything inside, it's not healthy and when your walls come crashing down, they'll fall hard." She looked up at him. The honesty she saw there surprised her. Here was someone who actually cared. She buried her face in his chest and cried.

"Let it all out. It won't solve everything but it'll get easier."

"I know I shouldn't hold it in but it's just easier. I haven't really had a friend or any family for a while. Thanks." She said as she pulled away. They sat back down.

"Want to talk now?" Connor asked

* * *

P: so here we see the more vulnerable side of Atlanta. next chapter we dive into her past a little more

j; Connor's is such a good friend and you have to love dogs always there for you no matter how crappy of a day you had

**Question of the chapter: What would you like to know about Atlanta? Leave a review or pm us the answer**

j;how do i answer this wait i don't have to do i

P:no jinx no you don't

j;good wouldn't want to spoil anything

P: like i'd let you

j;i could get away with it for example Clarisse should show up next chapter maybe

P: that doesn't give anything away jinx go to sleep you're tired

j;no l'm not

P: Anyways, we love to here from you guys! Leave a review! Tell us how we're doing! Ask us questions! See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**j:backstory time **

**/**

"**I know I shouldn't hold it in but it's just easier. I haven't really had a friend or any family for a while. Thanks." She said as she pulled away. They sat back down.**

"**Want to talk now?" Connor asked.**

* * *

"Sure." She took a deep breath and mentally prepared herself.

"Clarisse and I were like sisters and when she left, the entire family fell apart. My aunt took it the hardest. A few months later the police declared her dead."

"Wait , if you thought she was dead why weren't you happy to see her?" Connor interrupted.

"Because she abandoned us. She could have come back but she didn't. She let us think she was dead. A few months after that my mom and I headed out to her boat to do research. On the way back we-" She stopped and held Alec closer.

"We were driving and-" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"There was a drunk driver he hit our car. My mom, she-" Atlanta swallowed a sob.

"The car burst into flames before she could get out. I tried to get to her but someone held me back." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"My aunt took care of me until...she lost so much. Her daughter then her sister. She was falling

apart. Some days were better than others...one day I came home and-Sh..she..she had tried to kill herself." Atlanta began to cry again. Alec began licking her face and Connor hugged her.

"After that I was bounced from foster home to foster home before I ended up here." she sead as she pulled back.

"Mom dropped us off outside an orphanage when Travis was 6 and I was 5. Claimed we were too much trouble and she'd be better off without us. We stayed there for 3 or 4 years before we got bounced around for a year or two. Shortly after the first monster attack a satyr found us and brought us back here."

"I would say I'm sorry to hear about that but feeling sorry never really helped."

"Yes. I never really knew my mom. She never really paid us any attention."

"You have Travis though.''

"Yeah. Travis and I have always had each others backs we're not twins but we might as well be."

"You're not twins? You two look so much alike I thought you were.''

"Everyone does."

"So who is the older brother?"

"Travis. He's about a year older."

"So you're the baby brother." She playfully bumped his shoulder.

"Hey. We should probably head back. Lunch has probably been over for a while now.''

"Then let's go." Atlanta put down Alec as they headed back.

* * *

"Wait, you did what?" Connor said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah. Clarisse was going to dye her hair blue and i replaced the blue dye with pink.''

"How the hell are you not dead?" Connor asked as he caught his breath.

"She was pretty pissed. She didn't talk to me for-" Alec growled as the first laelap

appeared. They tried to run the other way just to find they were surrounded.

"HOLY SHIT!" Atlanta cursed. Alec barked and tripled in size as Atlanta and Connor drew their weapons. Alec lunged at one and tackled it as Connor and Atlanta stood back to back as the other two surrounded them.

"Why the hell aren't they attacking?" Connor asked.

"Better yet, how the hell did they find me?"

"What do you mean found you?" Connor asked as he swung at one of the laelaps.

"Fight now, talk later." Atlanta threw a dagger at a laelap then rolled out of the way as it lunged at her. It hit a tree with a thud before it turned around and growled. The laelap Connor had been fighting knocked his sword away. A gunshot echoed and the laelap burst into dust as Travis ran up.

"You ok?" Travis asked.

"Yeah."

"Gods damn it! Die already!" Atlanta yelled from nearby. Connor and Travis began running in the direction of the cursing.

They saw Atlanta fighting a laelap that was quickly advancing on her. Travis was about to shoot it when Alec pounced on it. They rolled over and the hellhound bit the laelap's throat making it dissolve into dust. Travis looked at the hellhound confused as Atlanta pet it.

"Good boy Alec, good boy."

"What is it with children of Poseidon and hellhounds?" Travis asked.

"What do you mean?" Atlanta asked.

"Percy has a hellhound." Connor said as he walked over to Alec and patted his head then was tackled and licked to death.

"Alec off." Atlanta called. He looked at Atlanta and pouted.

"Now." Connor got up and tried to wipe the slobber off.

"So what did you mean when you said how did they find me?" Atlanta began to explain. Travis was watching them talking with a smirk on his face.

"So why were you two in the woods together alone?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing like that." Connor told his brother while blushing

"Sure little brother. I'm going to tell the rest of the camp that you have a girlfriend." All of a sudden he was on the ground with a knife at his throat.

"Listen closely. I have not and do not plan on dating anyone. Am I clear?" Atlanta snapped.

"Crystal." Travis replied. Atlanta got off him.

"Now let's get back before anything else decides it wants to eat us." Atlanta walked off with Alec in tow.

"You picked a feisty one." Travis said rubbing his throat. Connor turned beet red.

"I said it wasn't anything like that."

"Maybe not yet. But I think it will be soon."

* * *

The three of them walked back into camp. Clarisse ran up.

"Look, I know you're mad at me but can we please talk?" She pleaded. Atlanta looked at her cousin.

"I understand why you did it but it'll take me a bit before I'm ready to talk. Ok?" Clarisse considered the answer before she nodded in acceptance. She walked back to her cabin. Atlanta had almost made it into her cabin before Michael and Nico ran up looking worried.

"Where did you go? We couldn't find you for the longest time! You had us worried!" Michael exclaimed.

"Looking for Alec." She gestured towards the hellhound.

"Oh. Well there's two more people I want you to meet." Nico grabbed her arm and started walking.

"More people?" She asked.

"Yes. Don't worry. I think you'll like them. Try not to hurt them." He pulled her along and they stopped in front of a large bunker. Nico knocked on the door.

"Leo! Piper! Open up!" The door creaked open and revealed a boy covered in oil.

"What's up? Who's this?" Leo asked.

"Leo! Stop blocking the door and let them in!" A female voice called from inside.

"I am." He moved out of the way and lead them inside. A girl stood next to a table that held a metal dragon head.

"Hi. I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and that dork is my boyfriend Leo, son of Hephaestus. And you are?" She introduced.

"Atlanta, daughter of Poseidon and victim of a kidnapping." Atlanta replied glaring at Nico.

"I see." Piper said as she walked over to the door.

"Well I feel the need for human interaction. Leo you coming?" She yelled at the boy who was working on the body of the dragon.

"No thanks Beauty Queen. See you later." Piper shook her head as the three of them walked out.

"I would tell you he's not normally like that but he hardly leaves the workshop any more." Piper sighed.

"Why?" Atlanta asked.

"He's trying to fix Festus, the dragon. He won't leave till he does."

"That must suck."

"Not really. I usually help him. So tell me about yourself." Nico stayed back as the two girls talked.

* * *

J:so not the best back story. there will be more on Atlanta's past as the story progresses

P: by the way Travis uses two XD® 3" Sub-Compact guns and Connor uses a 15th century longsword

J:he only got them because he's the older brother and is ''more responsible''.

Question of chapter: Favorite drink?

P: Dr. Pepper

J:hot chocolate


	6. Chapter 6

"**Well I feel the need for human interaction. Leo you coming?" She yelled at the boy who was working on the body of the dragon.**

"**No thanks Beauty Queen. See you later." Piper shook her head as the three of them walked out.**

"**I would tell you he's not normally like that but he hardly leaves the workshop any more." Piper sighed.**

"**Why?" Atlanta asked.**

"**He's trying to fix Festus, the dragon. He won't leave till he does." **

"**That must suck."**

"**Not really. I usually help him. So tell me about yourself." Nico stayed back as the two girls talked.**

* * *

**P: Since even Jinx didn't know who some of the gods were I made a list at the bottom. After the last war, the camps took all campers no matter who their godly parent was. The reason all god and goddess names are mentioned in capture the flag even if they don't have any demigod children is so that they're not offended. **

**Thank you to all of our readers! And a big thank you to Wade98, sibuna4everfabina, Delta General 42, MissNerdGirl, Must-Think-Of-Username, br1zzlebear, TwoLlamas, and for reviewing, favoriting, or adding this story to your alert list!**

* * *

"Hello small one." Percy plopped down next to his sister at the Poseidon table.

"I am not small." Atlanta growled and went back to eating her food as if someone was going to steal it.

"Well you're younger and shorter than me. I can call you short one." Percy stuck his tongue out at her. She grabbed his tongue.

"Do you want to lose it?" Percy shook his head. Damn. She was scary.

"So what are you doing after dinner?" Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"You've been going here longer than me. Did you really forget that it's capture the flag tonight?" Percy looked confused.

"Oh yeah." Atlanta facepalmed.

* * *

Atlanta walked with Percy back to their cabin to pick up Percy's armor. Percy picked up his shield and was ready. Atlanta walked over to her bed and moved some stuff.

"I know I have more knives somewhere." She mumbled to herself.

"More?" Percy asked.

"Of course. Why would I only have two? Found them!" She pulled a spear point knife, a trailing point knife, a drop point knife, and two clip point knives out from under her bed. Percy's eyes widened. She put on a belt and clipped the knives to it.

"Ready?" She asked. Percy nodded. He definitely didn't want to get on her bad side.

"I have to drop off Ms. O'Leary first." Percy said as they walked in the direction of the stadium.

"Who?"

"My hellhound."

"Oh cool. Alec can play with her!" Percy was confused. Atlanta whistled and Alec ran up out of a shadow.

"You've got one?" Percy asked.

"No Percy. This is all a dream." Atlanta sarcastically replied.

"Ms. O'Leary!" Percy yelled. The large hellhound bounded out of the woods and tackled her master. Percy pushed the beast off and wiped slobber from his face. Ms. O'Leary shrunk down and approached Alec. They sniffed each other before running into the stadium to play, barking as they went.

* * *

"Alright campers! Athena and Hermes cabins are team leaders. Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Dionysus, Nemesis, Hebe, Hecate, Hades, Artemis, Morpheus, Eros, Achelous, Amphitrite, Asclepius, Charon, Delphin, Enyo, Khione, Notus, Phobos, Triton, Aeolus, and Phorcys cabins are on the Athena team. Zeus, Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, Iris, Hypnos, Nike, Tyche, Hera, Persephone, Hestia, Aigaios, Adriadne, Boreas, Deimos, Eris, Eurus, Melinoe, Palaemon, Thanatos, Zephyros, Keto, and Kymopoleia cabins are on the Hermes team. I hope you were paying attention because I am NOT repeating that! Have fun." Chiron announced before heading back to the big house. The campers divided and left to talk strategy.

* * *

**J:so many gods ...**

**P: at least you didn't have to type them up.**

**J:...so many…**

**P: 48 major and minor**

**J:...**

* * *

"Percy, Atlanta, and Clarisse will guard the flag." Annabeth finished handing out jobs.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Percy mumbled.

"You will be fine seaweed brain." Annabeth told her boyfriend. Percy pouted and Annabeth pecked his cheek.

"Stop pouting. They wouldn't kill you. NoK get over to the flag before the game starts." She pushed him in the direction of the river. A horn blew signaling the start of the game.

* * *

"I'm ready to talk now." Atlanta sat next to Clarisse on one of the bigger rocks.

"What do you want to talk about?" Clarisse asked.

"Why did you stop visiting? The police declared you dead."

"It was too long of a trip and the older I got, the more monsters there were. It was too hard and I was endangering my family." Percy walked into the clearing and sat by a tree. Neither of the girls noticed.

"My mom died you know. I watched her burn to death and I was burned trying to save her. I was sent to live with your mom but guess what? She got sent to a mental hospital for trying to kill herself! I had no one! They put me into foster care where I was ignored and abused! You weren't there! I thought you were dead! I thought you were dead." Atlanta cried as she began to.

"You left me alone! You let me believe you were dead! You let me go through hellish foster homes! I thought my whole family was dead! Do you know how often I cried through my first months of foster care?! Do you know how often I thought of running away?! Do you know how often I thought of joining my family?!" Tears flowed freely from both their eyes now as the full impact of what Atlanta said hit them. Percy walked up and pulled them both into a hug.

"It's ok. All that matters is that you're together now. We can work through the rest."

"I don't need your help." Atlanta growled at Percy and pulled away, walking to a stone and facing away from them. Clarisse pulled away and sat next to a tree.

"Stay out of it Prissy." Clarisse snapped. There was a scream as a camper got trapped in a Hephaestus invention. The three stood next to the tree where they had hidden their flag. Another scream. The other team was advancing. Two Hermes campers, a Thanatos camper, and a Eris camper stumbled out of the woods.

"Hand over the flag." One of the Hermes campers demanded.

"I don't think so." Percy called up hands of water. Atlanta pulled out her celestial bronze throwing knives and Clarisse raised her spear. The ground began to shake.

"What the hell's going on?!" The Thanatos camper yelled. Atlanta threw one of her knives at the Eris camper. Clarisse charged at one of the Hermes campers and Percy pulled out Riptide and went after the other Hermes kid. The horn blew, signalling the end of the game before the three could do much damage.

"Damn." Atlanta cursed. She was really looking forward to putting the Eris camper in her place. Atlanta held out her hand and the knife returned to her hand.

* * *

"Something strange happened Chiron." Percy told the centaur after they returned.

"More than usual?" Chiron joked.

"When we were fighting a group of campers the ground began to shake."

"Hmm. Strange indeed. I will speak to your father and ask about it."

"Thank you." Percy ran to catch up with his sister. Chiron thought to himself. It couldn't have been her. Could it?

* * *

**J:this chapter got dark**

**P: i swear the characters took over and wrote it themselves**

**J:sure they did I completely believe you**

**P: MEH**

**question of the chapter: favorite mythology and/or myth?**

**J:norse mythology I have read too many myths to choose a favorite**

**P: obviously greek mythology no favorite myth though**

**J:and here's a list of gods so you don't have to look them up**

* * *

Zeus- God of honor, justice, lightning, rain, and the skies.

Hera- Goddess of familial love, marriage, motherhood, and women.

Poseidon- God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, droughts, floods, and storms.

Demeter- Goddess of harvest and agriculture.

Ares- God of war.

Athena- Goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy.

Apollo- God of sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, reason, and prophecy.

Artemis- Goddess of the hunt, moon, chastity, animals, and the wilderness.

Hephaestus- God of forges, fire, technology, craftsmen, sculptors, volcanoes, and blacksmiths.

Aphrodite- Goddess of beauty, love, lust, desire, sexuality, and pleasure.

Hermes- God of roads, speed, messengers, commerce, travel, thieves, merchants, athletes, and mail deliverers.

Dionysus- God of grape harvest, wine, madness, parties, ecstasy, and theater.

Iris- Goddess of the rainbow.

Hypnos- God of sleep.

Nemesis- Goddess of balance, justice, retribution, and vengeance.

Nike- Goddess of victory.

Hebe- Goddess of youth.

Tyche- Goddess of luck and chance.

Hecate- Goddess of magic, sorcery, witchcraft, crossroads, trivial knowledge, and necromancy.

Hades- God of the underworld, wealth, and lord of the dead.

Morpheus- God of dreams.

Persephone- Goddess of springtime, flowers, fertility, and young life.

Eros- God of desire, affection, and erotic love.

Hestia- Goddess of the hearth, home, domesticity, and family.

Achelous- God of the river Achelous.

Aigaios- God of sea storms and ruler of the Aegean sea.

Amphitrite- Queen of the sea.

Adriadne- Goddess of labyrinths, paths, and passion.

Asclepius- God of medicine.

Boreas- God of the north wind and winter.

Charon- God of boundaries and territories.

Deimos- God of terror.

Delphin- God of dolphins.

Eris- Goddess of chaos, discord, and strife.

Enyo- Goddess of war.

Eurus- God of autumn and the east wind.

Khione- Goddess of snow.

Melinoe- Goddess of ghosts.

Notus- God of the south wind.

Palaemon- God of sharks and harbors.

Phobos- God of fear.

Thanatos- God of peaceful death.

Triton- Sea messenger god.

Zephyrus- God of the gentle west wind and spring.

Aeolus- Master of winds and wind gods.

Keto- Goddess of sea monsters and large aquatic animals.

Phorcys- God of hidden dangers of the deep.

Kymopoleia- Goddess of violent sea storms.

* * *

**J:this isn't Even all of them**

**P: It's most of them**


	7. Announcement

Hey guys! We are here to announce that this story will be REWRITTEN! We would like suggestions so leave a review or PM us! Thank you for your patience and we hope to see you soon!

-Phoenix and Jinx


	8. The Rewrite is up!

The rewrite of Wait, What! has been posted! The new name is Marionette! We are sorry it took so long but we hope to see you again and hope you enjoy the rewrite!


	9. Sorry

Hey guys. We're sorry about the lack of updates and are sorry to be giving you more bad news. We have lost our motivation for our current stories and we feel that this is no longer the best site for us to post our fanfics. We will be posting on Archive Of Our Own from now on. The only story that will be reposted on our Archive account is Before We Forgot. Our other stories will not be moved to our Archive account and there will likely be no more updates. We apologize and thank you all for reading our fics. If you wish to check out our Archive account, our name is PhoenixAndJinx.


End file.
